4th of July
by Belac I
Summary: "Ela me convidou para sair?"


_..."Mas Annabeth apenas sorriu e nos prendeu. Enquanto se dirigia de volta para a linha de frente, ela se virou e piscou. "Vejo você nos fogos?"_  
_Ela nem esperou pela minha resposta antes de se lançar para floresta._  
_Olhei para Beckendorf: "Ela acabou de... me convidar para sair?"..._

Arquivos do Semideus - Rick Riordan.

* * *

Quando eu saí do Chalé às oito horas da noite, percebi que estava nervoso. Eu só conseguia pensar no fato de que Annabeth ia ao evento dos fogos comigo.

– Grande Percy, que bom que chegou – riu Beckendorf aproximando. Ele provavelmente estava esperando Silena em alguma parte da praia, porque era o que eu também estava fazendo. Esperando a Annabeth, ficando mais nervoso e ansioso enquanto via os campistas chegando, todos de mãos dadas como se aquele fosse um evento de dia dos namorados ou algo do gênero. Não sei se isso ajudava muito, uma vez que Annabeth não deixou muito claro se aquilo seria mesmo um "encontro". – Ah, ali vem elas. Se prepare, cara.

Agora que Silena correspondeu ao amor de Beckendorf, ele parecia muito mais confiante. Foi até ela que, linda como sempre, segurou a mão dele sorrindo.

– Você está linda! – elogiou Beckendorf, fazendo-a corar. Ei, até parece que ela não sabia disso. Mas acho que uma garota gosta de ser elogiada pelo cara certo. Minha mãe já falou isso algumas vezes. Não que eu tenha perguntado.

Então, fazendo o máximo para não hesitar, me virei para Annabeth e disse:

– Colar maneiro.

Eu estava sem falas, então me perdoem por isso.

Annabeth estava usando um vestido bonito, simples. Ficava incrível nela. Quero dizer, quantas vezes eu já a vi assim? Nenhuma. Aquela era a primeira vez, e isso me deixou mais retardado ainda. O cabelo dela, loiro e encaracolado, se possível mais dourado ainda e brilhante quando estava solto.

Nessas horas, eu me considerava um cara de sorte por só ter chance de poder olhar para ela.

Levei um empurrão no braço. Annabeth girava os olhos.

– Tenho certeza de que você pode ser melhor que isso, Cabeça de Alga – ela garantiu, escondendo um sorriso.

– Nós vamos andar por aí – anunciou Beckendorf, louco para ficar a sós com Silena.

– Não entrem em encrencas! – advertiu Silena, olhando significativamente para mim. – Vamos, Charlie, antes que alguém pegue o melhor lugar para ver os fogos!

E os dois saíram assim, deixando eu e Annabeth parados sozinhos olhando um para a cara do outro.

– Então? – ela sorria. – Quem é que você convidou para vir com você?

Eu franzi a testa.

– Hum? Achei que você estava querendo dizer que nós dois íamos juntos! Eu não convidei ninguém...

– Ah, eu não disse necessariamente que íamos _juntos_ – falou quase inocentemente. – Eu só disse que nos veríamos nos fogos. Não quer dizer que estamos JUNTOS nem nada.

– Dá no mesmo, não é? – _Eu parecia preocupado? _Oh meus deuses.

Então ela riu e segurou meu braço, enquanto me guiava para uma caminhada na beira do mar, onde as ondas batiam em meus pés descalços quando se quebravam. A água estava fria, gostosa, eu me senti inspirado. Por um segundo quase tive a coragem de segurar a mão dela.

– Claro que dá no mesmo – Annabeth respondeu alegre. Sua mão estava no meu braço e ligeiramente escorregou até fazer as pontas dos nossos dedos se enroscarem. Enquanto andávamos sossegados, nossas mãos se colidiam uma na outra, como se estivessem levando choque. De propósito. Eu tive a impressão de que ela podia escutar as batidas do meu coração ou algo assim, e talvez estivesse se segurando para não dar risada. Por isso estava tão calada.

– Você viu o que o chalé de Apollo preparou para essa noite? – comentou, um tempo depois.

– Deixe-me adivinhar, _música_?

– Ao vivo – acrescentou animada.

Eu não via Annabeth tão feliz assim a não ser quando estava prestes a me acertar com a faca dela. Agora, ali, ela parecia tão inofensiva. Assustadoramente inofensiva, que era quase tão pior quanto nos momentos que ela gostava da idéia de me ver esfaqueado.

– Você está me devendo uma dança, Percy – ela disse quando chegamos perto da banda que estava tocando naquela noite. Havia uns casais dançando animados, no ritmo da música agitada.

– Oh, dança – eu refleti. – Você ficou maluca.

– É, eu devo ter ficado – ela suspirou, pegando minha mão finalmente. Eu, sem querer _obviamente _querendo, segurei a cintura dela, ação que deixou a palma da minha mão formigando.

– Você não precisa me segurar – ela deu uma risadinha, embora não tivesse feito mais nada para se afastar. – A música não é lenta para... – mesmo assim eu a calei, puxando para perto de mim de um jeito lento como se eu não quisesse que ela notasse isso. Mas Annabeth era esperta, claro. – Ok, não estou reclamando disso.

Estávamos totalmente fora do ritmo, mas acho que isso não teve muita importância. Eu sentia o perfume dos cabelos loiros dela. Céus, aquilo era bom. De um jeito aterrorizante, porque eu sentia minhas mãos começarem a suar.

Ela começou a falar como tinha sido o treino de arco e flecha naquele dia, e comentou sobre como Silena insistiu que ela colocasse aquele vestido. Eu fiquei mais nervoso ainda quando ela disse que estava com um biquíni para poder nadar depois, já que todo mundo aproveitava o evento para nadar no mar à noite. Não prestei muito mais atenção no que ela disse depois daquilo.

– ... e eu não paro de falar. Por que você não me interrompe? Claro, você _não _está prestando atenção em nada do que eu disse.

– O quê?

Ela girou os olhos.

– Percy, se você não fosse tão bonito... – ela começou mas depois parou de falar como se tivesse perdido a voz.

– Você disse que eu sou bonito?

– Não.

– Sim, você disse.

– Eu disse que se você não fosse tão bonito... Ok, eu disse. Qual o problema?

– Você está me elogiando.

– Trabalho que deveria ser seu.

– Eu te elogiei.

– Meu colar não é maneiro.

– Eu não quis dizer isso – falei baixinho, sortudo ao perceber que ainda continuava dançando com ela.

Annabeth envolveu seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

– O que você quis dizer então?

– Que... que... Ora essa, você sabe que eu sempre achei você bonita. Hoje você está... Incrível.

Eu não olhei para ela. Mas eu sabia que ela estava morrendo de rir por dentro.

– Você parece nervoso, Percy. É por minha causa?

Aos poucos fui encontrando seu olhar. Ela realmente sorria. Pisquei várias vezes até admitir:

– E se for? O que você vai fazer?

– O que você quer que eu faça?

Eu estava sufocado. Ela riu de verdade.

– Bobão.

– Ei! Sem insultos.

– O quê? Só por que você está dançando comigo não quer dizer que eu não possa te insultar. Quero dizer, _bobão _nem é insulto.

Se Annabeth estivesse pensando em fazer o que eu queria que ela fizesse – me beijar – ela já teria feito há um tempão. Mas ela estava nervosa também, ela ocultava isso falando muito rápido e _muito_.

Então eu sorri mais tranqüilo e olhei para o mar.

– Estou a fim de nadar – falei.

– É uma ótima prioridade – ela ironizou, decepcionada, mas como todo mundo já estava entrando no mar, nós não ficamos de fora.

Os fogos começaram pouco depois que a terceira onda quebrou em nós. Annabeth deu risada e pulou no meu pescoço, animadamente, tentando me puxar para dentro da água.

– Está tentando me afogar? – perguntei, confuso, quando emergimos.

Ela abriu um sorriso de lado e colocou o dedo indicador no meu colar de contas do acampamento.

– Você já tentou lutar com alguém no mar? – ela disse, baixinho, enquanto eu me puxava para mais, mais e mais perto dela.

– Hum, acho que não... assim – eu falei.

– Você sempre diz que seus reflexos ficam melhores na água.

Senti o punho dela quase me atingindo, mas fui rápido e impedi com a minha mão.

– E eu estou certo – falei, com pretensão.

– Consegue prever qualquer golpe aqui, não é mesmo?

– Aham – falei, segurando seu braço antes que ela socasse minha cara.

– Consegue prever isso também? – perguntou e num movimento rápido ela segurou meu rosto com uma mão e me beijou fortemente.

Eu me senti tonto, mas ao mesmo tempo forte. O gosto dos seus lábios estava salgado e doce. Ela se afastou, sem me soltar, e eu respondi com a voz embriagada:

– Não, isso... eu não previa.

– Eu sabia que ainda poderia te surpreender – ela disse, então, antes de voltar a me beijar só que com mais fervor do que antes.

Eu apertei meus dedos contra sua cintura, sua pele molhada pela água do mar. Ela era incrível, em tudo o que era e tudo o que fazia. Meu coração disparava como os fogos de Quatro de Julho. Nossas línguas se entrelaçaram e eu não quis soltar ela nunca. Era uma sensação de conforto e alegria, ao mesmo tempo em que a ansiedade de estar sentindo tantos sentimentos naquele últimos dias me atormentava.

Eu não tinha certeza de nada, até o momento em que notei como nossas bocas se moviam _com sintonia_. Eu não tinha certeza se venceria aquela guerra, eu não tinha certeza se derrotaria o maior vilão da era, eu não tinha certeza se eu sobreviveria para contar muitas histórias.

Eu só tinha certeza de que tinha forças e esperança.

E não estava no poder da água. Eu sabia muito bem onde me força estava.

Ela estava me beijando agora.

Aquele foi o melhor Quatro de Julho de todos os tempos.

xxx

* * *

N/A: Ah, Percy e Annabeth... esse casal me deixa feliz.

Comentem?


End file.
